Three Red Roses
by Tsubame Sakura
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Mikan prepared one red card and made one chocolate. Will she give these to a certain someone? Or is a certain someones? [ONESHOT] a typical story.


**Author's Note: Special story from me for Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoy! Bohahahaha!! (Just got it from bleach)**

**Title: Three Red Roses**

**Status: Oneshot**

A mob of girls was running everywhere, just to find a certain someone. They were holding chocolates, red cards, flowers and all the fluffy goody-goodies that they give every February 14th

"Natsume-kun! Where are you?!" A girl shouted, "I want to give you my special chocolate made only for you, don't you want it?!"

A girl looked at her with disgust, she approached her and said; "Hey, girl, of course he doesn't want that piece of crap, he deserve a well made Valentine's Day card."

"And, tell me miss know-it-all, what will he do with _that_, while mine he can still eat it." She said, putting her chocolates on her chest as she day dreamed.

"Oh, don't you dare talk to me like that, freak!"

While the other girls joined in the fight the 'black cat' ran off, and proceeded to his respective room.

'_Stupid girls, they are always giving me these stupid junks. They think it's heaven to them but its Valentine's Day hell for me.'_ He thought as he sat down beside Ruka.

"Mob of girls, again?" Ruka asked

"You think?"

He sighed, "When will they stop?" He asked.

"Let me think…" Natsume said, "Never."

"Good morning everyone!" Shouted a certain brunette as she threw open the door.

"And again, enters an annoying girl." Natsume murmured.

"Natsume, do you like to get a chocolate or just a Valentine's Day card from Mikan?" Ruka asked as he smirked.

"Yeah…" Natsume said, but he snapped, "I-I mean no! Why would I want to get a stupid junk from her?" He stutterd

"Wow, did I just hear the black cat stutter?" Ruka asked.

"Good morning Ruka-pyon, Natsume!" She greeted.

"Good morning, Mikan." Ruka said.

"Hn."

The door opened revealing Mr. Narumi "Alright everyone, Valentine's Day is, again, finally here!" Mr. Narumi said cheerfully, "Since Valentine's Day is a special day, why don't we give a special gift to our special someone?"

"Sir, you use the word _special_ too much." A boy said.

"Well, it is a special day. So why not use the word special too much?" He said smirking.

Mikan raised her hand, "Mr. Narumi, what will we make for our special someone?" She asked seriously.

'_What the heck is she asking?'_ Natsume thought.

"Aha, Mikan-chan, you're pretty serious, do you have a special someone?" Mr. Narumi asked, as the class said 'Ui's

Mikan blushed, "Um… I was just asking Mr. Narumi."

'_Her special someone, who could that, be?'_ Natsume thought

"Hehe, since you asked, Mikan-chan. It will depend on the student; it's either a chocolate or a card. Boys can make too if they actually want to make one." Mr. Narumi smiked, "Or they could just buy roses for their special someone."

"Roses? Can we do that Mr. Narumi?" A boy asked.

"As I said, the boys can buy roses for the girls; it's either three roses or only one." He said.

"Why three or one?"

"Three roses means, I love you. While one only means that the boy is only close to that girl" He said, "So let's get moving, shall we?"

"Hai!"

_-Cooking Class-_

"Wow, Mikan-chan, you're pretty good at making chocolates." Anna said.

"Oh, really? Thank you very much." She said as she cheerfully smiled.

"Hey Hotaru, I can't believe you're actually here," She said, "So tell, me whose your special someone?"

"I'm doing this for myself, moron. I like chocolates." She replied.

"Hmmph! You're too selfish." Mikan said.

"Why don't you tell me your special idiot?" She asked.

"That… my beloved friend," Mikan said gently, "Is none of your business." She said her straight words coming out from her mouth.

"Well, you're pretty selfish yourself." Hotaru replied.

_-Art class-_

"Mikan-chan, you're pretty good at making cute cards." Nonoko said.

"Hehehe, thank you." She said.

"But I was wondering, didn't you already make a chocolate?" She asked

"Umm…. I was just bored; I've got nothing else to do."

"Oh…"

"Great! I'm all done!" She shouted, "Now to give this to Hotaru-chan!" She said as she ran out of the room and proceeded to Hotaru's room.

She opened the door to see no one, _'I'll just put this on her table.'_ she thought as she left. She went to her room and found a box of chocolates. There was a note. "Hmm? who gave me these?" She asked to herself as she read the note

_To Idiot,_

_Here, my Valentine's Day gift for you. If you want it to last long, don't eat it now._

_Your bestfriend,_

_Hotaru Imai_

"Hotaru, you're so sweet!" Mikan shouted

_-Central town-_

"Hey, Natsume. Are you going to buy Mikan roses?" Ruka asked patting his bunny as they stopped beside a flower shop.

"Why would I buy stupid roses for that stupid girl?" He asked.

"How about three roses?" Ruka asked ignoring Natsume's reply and as he sweatdropped.

"No!" Natsume shouted, "Now can you go somewhere else?"

"Okay, whatever you say, Natsume." He said as he walked away.

As Ruka left Natsume stared at the flower shop and went in, _'Fine, just this once.'_

_-Mikan's POV-_

"Where did he go?" She asked to herself as she was running in central town.

"Ah! Maybe his sleeping on the Sakura tree, I'll check it out." She said. She went to the Sakura tree and found no one. She sighed, "Maybe he isn't here after all."

"Oi, polka-dots, what are you doing here?" Natsume asked sitting on a branch.

"Oh! Natsume there you are!" Mikan shouted as she looked up. Natsume jumped and faced Mikan. "Answer my question first: what are you doing here?"

"I'm here…" Mikan blushed.

"You're here because of what?" He asked.

"I'm here…" She said, "To ask you if you see Tsubasa-senpai." She said straightly.

Natsume fell anime style, "Uh… no I didn't see Andou." He said.

"Oh, oh well, I can always give him this later." She said referring to the chocolate.

"…"

"And Natsume…" She said.

"What?"

"I… just want to give you this," She said handing over a box of chocolate she made earlier "H-happy Valentine's Day, I was looking everywhere for you." She said while Natsume grabbed it.

"You…see I-?" She was cut off with Natsume's sudden actions; he was holding three red flowers in front of her.

"Huh? For…me?" She asked.

"Ugh… just take it and go." He said covering his eyes with his bangs.

"Thank you Natsume!" Mikan shouted as she took the flowers and hugged him.

"O-oi polka-dots! Let go!" He shouted.

"I wanted to say that I really like you, Natsume!" She said in a cheerful tone.

Natsume smiled and hugged back. "Hn."

**Author's Note: It's a typical romance oneshot, I know. Just my gift for all of you since it's Valentine's Day. Hope you had a great day with your _lover._ Ehehehehe…**


End file.
